The Crew of the Octopod
by KodiB
Summary: Dr. Peso Guin has just accepted a postiton aboard the Octopod, a state of the art research and exploration facility. He is eager to work with some of the best minds in the world, only to be disappointed when the members of the crew don't exactly live up to their legends.


The silence of the lobby was overwhelming. Normally Peso didn't mind the quiet, but today he couldn't stand it. He turned his eyes again to the clock on the wall, not even five minutes had passed, time had to have slowed down just for today. He closed his eyes and tried focusing on his breathing, but the tapping of his own fingers distracted him. He just couldn't calm himself, today was the most important day of his life, the day he found out if he would join the World Oceanic Research and Conservation Effort. After almost two years of training and classes it was finally time for his final examination. He didn't know what all that included they seemed to have different methods for testing the different groups of study. He didn't even know who his examiner would be other then a member of the administration. Glancing back at the clock only brought more disappointment. Peso prayed that he would be accepted in to the foundation, he didn't want to go back to his life before.

The door swung open suddenly, Peso straightened up in his chair sitting tall, hoping it was an examiner coming for him. It was not, Peso relaxed letting his shoulders fall and watched the young man who had come out the door. He looked to be near Peso's age, so he was most likely a fellow graduate, but Peso didn't recognize him from any of his classes. He probably had just had his final evaluation and based on the way his head was hanging it must not have gone well. The young man picked his head up and looked around the room, his gaze landed on Peso, "Is today your final evaluation too?"

"Y-yes it, it is." He was stuttering again, he always did when he got nervous. "Are you just coming from yours? Did it go well?" Despite the young man's expression Peso was still hopeful.

"They aren't accepting anymore graduates this year," the man spit out disgruntled, "Apparently, all the spots are filled, they underestimated how many in this group would make it through the full course. They're stationing people at some of the base facilities though."

"Then why do you look so disappointed?" Peso asked. "Getting put at a base means a permanent position, and you still get to be a part of the program. You could even reapply for a more active position later."

"Why do I look disappointed? You think I've done all this for the past three years to sit behind a desk and read reports? I took as many pilot courses as I could and now I'm answering phones all day like a worthless secretary. I wanted to be part of the action not a damn desk jockey!" He slammed his fist against the wall, "I'm not doing it. I won't accept this. I'm going back in," he turned on his heel only to be met by the receptionist.

"I'm very sorry sir but the examiners are over scheduled for today and there is just no room for you. I could help you make an appointment, would you like that?" Peso was amazed by how polite she was able to act, despite what the man had just said.

Anger flashed on the young man's face for a moment, leaning forward he took a deep breath, "Yes I would actually. It'll give you something to do." He kept a straight face, but his voice was laced with viciousness.

"Oh, course sir! If you could just have a seat in one of the chairs and give me just a moment to get all the papers." She clapped her hands together and started in the direction of her desk. She stopped at a filing cabinet, pulling out the top drawer she started shuffling through it tabbed folders.

"Papers?" the man leaned against the wall, pushing hair off his face.

"Oh yes, unfortunately my computer crashed. I haven't been able to get it back up yet, so everything will have to be done on paper. I'm sure I have all the necessary forms to file an appeal I just have to dig them up" She smiled all through her explanation, "Also – "

"Melody?" a voice interrupted them, from over the intercom.

"Excuse me for a moment." She walked back behind her desk, pushing her chair in a bit more to reach the phone, "Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

"Just send in Dr. Guin please."

"Of course sir," she motioned to Peso.

Peso jumped from his seat, earning a small laugh from Melody. He felt his face flush and tried to compose himself a little better, "Thank you very much," he stopped for a moment, "uh also I-I just wanted to say that I've worked in an office before and without receptionist they are a mess, so uh thank you for that too." He rushed through the door but was still able to hear her giggle before it closed all the way. Now he only had to find the right room…in a hallway full of rooms, the realization that he had forgotten to ask for his examiner's name was just hitting him.

A throat cleared from behind him, "Dean Randall is your examiner" Peso turned around, and saw Melody standing in the door way and pointing down the hall. He blushed again thanking her and made his way quickly down the hall. The dean was doing his final exam? Why?

He would know why soon enough, standing in front of the dean's door he raised his hand and tried to swallow all his nervousness. After all that guy in the lobby had said they were assigning everyone to base jobs, that's what he wanted. A safe job, somewhere safe and preferably warm. He was going to be fine, he just had to move his hand and knock on the door. Just a little knock was what he managed. He barely heard it himself and from the lack of noise on the other side he doubted it had been loud enough. Just as he was about to knock again the door opened.

"I thought I heard something. Boy, you need to learn to knock like you want it!" Dean Randall had a wide smile spread across his face, his voice booming loudly in the quiet hallway, "Well come in, come in. I'm sure your nervous, hell you look like your about to throw up." He let out a short laugh and pounded Peso on the back, sending a jolt through his body. He led Peso to a chair in front of a large mahogany desk before going around it and sitting in the leather-bound chair it sheltered.

"Alright, Dr. Guin let's get started, shall we?" He flipped quickly through the pages of the file, their soft sounds filling the room. It hardly looked like he was even reading them to Peso, trying not to focus to much on those papers he glanced over the rest of the room. It was standard as far as offices go, desk, chairs, filing cabinet, potted plant and wall hangings. A few things drew his eyes, the framed article on the wall with the faded title 'A Bold New Path Through the Sea", the sun had faded the paragraphs below too much to read from a distance. There was a framed photo not to far from the article of five people standing in front of an unfinished metal structure. Behind the desk a shadowbox casing what looked like medals hung near the window. Everything showed just how much Dean Randall had been involved when this foundation was being created. The Dean cleared his throat, pulling Peso's attention back to him. Sighing Dean Randall sat the file back down on the desk. "I just don't understand it personally," the Dean said folding his hands and looking straight at him. "You attended medical school and managed to secure a spot at a prestigious hospital then suddenly decided to leave all that and come here? Why?"

"Well its not exactly easy to explain. I-I guess that you can say I realized I didn't like where I was. And I found out that the foundation hires doctors too and it seemed like a change that I could use and since I was already a doctor I thought I would apply. After I did that I learned that I could get a more permanent place here by going through the medical program offered. I know that it's really meant for the researchers, but I decided to take it. I didn't have to go through the whole medical program, the classes I had taken during my years at the university were considered. I was given the choice to replace those classes with veterinary courses, so I took those because I just thought that they would give me an advantage since then I could be placed in a medical ward at a facility or maybe in a research division." Peso stopped there, he knew that the Dean wasn't interested in hearing him ramble.

"You thought knowing a little of both would give you an advantage?" the dean leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin, "but really you don't know enough to work for a research division at least not the ones you're thinking of. You are thinking of the research facilities, right? Like the one that was just built over near the coast of South Africa."

"Oh, uh yes I guess I am. So then am I going to get placed in a hospital then?"

Dean Randall turned, facing the wall, he rocked in his chair a bit and tapped his fingers on his desk. He whipped around to face Peso again suddenly, pushing his hands flat against his desk, "It still doesn't make any sense to me, and your answer wasn't satisfactory enough for me. I don't think any of what you said makes leaving a sure thing worth it," He let out a sigh and picked up Peso's file again, "You're test scores are remarkable though, some of the best I've seen in the past years and you're over all rank in class is impressive. Its clear to me that you are quite the capable young man, that's part of what makes this decision so hard."

"And what decision is that? Did I not make it?"

The dean started laughing again, "Not make it? Grades like these and you still expect us to tell you to get out? Ha! But that right there is something that worries me. You seem to lack confidence and that's not good for the job I had in mind, or well really the job that you were assigned. Its not mentioned once in this whole file about lack of confidence. You can't be that nervous."

Peso's heart started beating quickly, he was over joyed. He has passed, and they had placed him, "I actually made it? Where am I going? Is it the new one?"

"Why are you so obsessed with the base facilities? Do you really want to work on at one that badly?"

"Well it's just the guy in the lobby said everyone was being assigned to a base…so I just thought…," Peso just let the words hang hoping for some type of response to save him.

"Oh, well then I'm sorry Dr. Guin you have not been assigned to a base. Your medical background and veterinary courses were taken into consideration when deciding where to place you. You actually are being given a choice between two positions."

"What? What are they?" Peso was shocked at this turn of events.

"Well it's the same job actually, just on different research teams."

"I'm sorry I'm confused. You said I didn't know enough to be part of a research division, so how am I being placed there?"

"You're not being placed in the research division on land. You're going to be placed on a research ship as their medic." The dean let his words sink in. "Two of our mobile research units need a medic. One has been without a medic for quite a while and the other's is retiring early. So, are you excited yet?"

"But I don't understand. I thought anyone who failed their pilot's exam couldn't qualify for the mobile research units. I had to take it twice."

"Well we left that up to the Captain's. We haven't heard back from the Shark Sub yet, but the Octopod responded positively. Not surprising, they're the one's who've been without a medic for almost eight months now. Very unsafe, but its hard to keep a medic on that ship for some reason." The Dean continued rambling, but Peso was lost in his own world now. The two best ships were where he might end up? They were both almost legendary and were the oldest ships in the whole fleet. They were also both custom designed by the founder himself! This was incredible, he truly thought he would be working at a medical ward taking care of cuts and bruises his whole life, but now, now everything was different, he had never expected something like this. "Honestly I want you on the Shark Sub," this declaration brought Peso back to the real world, "I have nothing against Barnacles, but I'd just hate to see another medic chased away."

"Is it because they get assigned the most dangerous missions? I heard that all the really hard ones go to them." It was true, all the rumors Peso had heard about the crew of the Octopod was that they were the best of best, so they took all the hardest mission by choice or not. Peso was never one to describe himself as brave, and he didn't think he would like to face danger all the time. "So, does this mean that I'm going to the Shark Sub?"

"Well if that's where you want to be place then I guess that's where you'll go. I'm just waiting for their call. Like I said I need their Captain's approval to put you there due to your piloting skills. Really its not the failing the test once that's the biggest problem. Everyone in the mobile research unit have to complete the full pilot program. You've only taken the basic course. Now I know the medical program doesn't call for any pilot courses outside the basic so it's not your fault."

"So you're just waiting on a phone call then? Then I'll know where I'm going?"

"That's right. I've been waiting for their call all morning they were supposed to call at seven, but I haven't heard anything yet. I'm starting to get worried, normally Captain Shells is very punctual, hopefully nothing has happened."

A loud knock on the door drew both their attention. The Dean looked at Peso, "Excuse me for a moment" just as he got up to get the door it swung open. In the door way stood an older gentleman. "Professor Inkling?" The Dean asked, shocked, "What are you doing here? Why didn't you let anyone know? We would have planned something."

Peso thoughts were out of control now. Had the Dean really just said Professor Inkling? This man was the famous Professor Inkling? Founder of the conservation group and designer of the Octopod and Shark Sub? He didn't look anything like any of the pictures Peso had ever seen of him, though the monocle and bushy gray mustache were dead on. This man, standing in the door way was that same man?

"Exactly, and there's no need to fuss over me. I'm just here to pick up our newest Octonaut!" Professor Inkling said turning towards Peso with a warm smile on his face. "Congratulations Dr. Guin! Welcome to the team!"

"What? really?" Peso was stunned by the news, "But I thought I was joining the crew of the Shark Sub?" Peso wished he hadn't said that as he watched the professor's face fall. "Well I thought it was either that or the Octopod's crew. I-I didn't know a decision had been made yet." He quickly followed up with, hoping that he hadn't already disappointed Professor Inkling.

"Well I called Captain Shells myself and told her I would approve her request for two new pilots if she would withdrawal her request for a new medic. She already has one, what does she need another for anyway?" Professor Inkling mumbled the last part a bit, his voice returning to normal he continued, "And so now you're an Octonaut!" he ended fantastically with his hands raised near his head.

"What but Inkling you can't do that! The cost of adding two pilot positions is just not in the budget. We-" Dean Randall started but was quickly interrupted by the professor.

"Its fine, its fine," Professor Inkling said waving his hand, "You know Captain Shells has very high standards for her pilots, she'll probably only end up choosing one. You can just remove the second medical staff member from their budget and create one for the new pilot. See I've already figured everything out for you." He flashed a smile at the Dean.

"That's still not how it works Inkling." Dean Randall's face was becoming flush with frustration, Professor Inkling just never listened to anyone but himself. "Also, I want Dr. Guin on the Shark Sub. They have a much larger crew and are in need of more medical staff."

"The Octopod has been without a medic for far to long now, and honestly I think the next pirate cure might end up killing someone." Professor Inkling said, air quoting the phase pirate cure, "So we'll be taking Dr. Guin for our crew. Also, in case you might have forgotten, I have final say. You would need almost every administrator's vote to over turn my decision." He paused bringing his hand to his chin, "Well, not really, but I don't think anyone would be against the Octopod gaining a new medic. Do you?"

Dean Randall shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "Really? Playing the 'this is mine and what I say goes' card? That's childish. I was thinking of Dr. Guin's future. He needs to go somewhere – "

"Where he's needed." Professor Inkling once again cutting off the Dean, "And there is no place of greater need then the Octopod." He turned, "Dr. Guin your choice is simple. You could join my crew on the Octopod. Exploring every part of the ocean, rescuing and healing creatures you'd only ever be able to look at in books otherwise and protecting all life under the ocean. Or you could work in a hospital, curing the ill and preventing diseases, working in an unchanging environment doing the same thing over and over. Sure, you'd be able to go to the store and buy whatever kind of food you wanted to eat that day but where's the adventure? The choice is yours."

"There's also the choice of letting me talk sense into Captain Shells and you still joining the Shark Sub like we discussed. You don't have to rush into anything." Dean Randall moved to stand next to Professor Inkling.

Peso looked back and forth between the two men. He knew what he should choose, what would be best to choose, but he also knew what he wanted to choose. All he had to do was say it and it would become his new reality. He really didn't like the idea of danger, but he hated the idea of missing an opportunity like this even more.

"I want to become an Octonaut." Peso stated boldly, he was sure of this choice, mostly, "I'm not very brave though or really strong but I think I can probably help." He was getting nervous again.

Professor Inkling had a pleased look on his face, "Trust me Dr. Guin you will make a wonderful Octonaut."


End file.
